


A Taste

by LairdDickfruit



Category: Casanova (UK), David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who, Fright Night (2011), Good Omens (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dickfruits, F/M, Kissing, Lapdance, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, thirsty thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdDickfruit/pseuds/LairdDickfruit
Summary: David Tennant appears at your strip club after months of first meeting him during a convention. Things get hot and heavy and you find a way to both make money and indulge in your own fantasies.
Relationships: David Tennant/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Paying for sexual favors/paying for "extra".
> 
> I am not saying that this is the type of thing you can get away with at all strip clubs, but a universal understanding is to respect and follow rules and consent of adult entertainers and performers.
> 
> I now have ko-fi! If you like what you see please feel free to leave some love.♡
> 
> ko-fi.com/LairdDickfruit

"A private room? Already? I haven't even started yet, how do I have a private room already?" I complained to my boss as I zipped up my stiletto boots.

"Hey, you've got fans," they said and leaned on the doorway, "he's been waiting for you for the past hour."

I stared at them flabbergasted, "An hour!?"

"Offered to send him another girl. He said you're worth the wait."

"Huh, I wonder who it is." My mind racked through the many regulars that we have, but the thought of dancing for any of them put a bad taste in my mouth.

"Well, I'll let him know you're here. Don't keep him waiting much longer." They said as they exited the room.

* * *

I made him wait another 20 minutes. Hair and makeup makes the difference between a dollar and a twenty.

As I entered the private room in the vip lounge, my mind raced with possibilities. Who could it be? I knew the answer was just behind the curtain and my hands itched to reveal their identity.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw who it was.

"Definitely worth the wait." A warm Scottish accent greeted me as I entered the small room. There, sitting on the plush lounge with a scotch in hand, was David Tennant.

I stood there with my mouth agape trying to find the right words. The man of all my nerdy fantasies sat before me. Granted he traded in the sideburns for a scruffy beard, but it was still him.

I snapped back into 'work mode' as I walked towards him. "And over an hour's wait at that. May I ask why?" I topped off his drink with the bottle sitting at the table. 

He shifted in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I should have expected that you wouldn't remember us meeting."

I froze and racked my brain for any sort of memory. Surely, I would have remembered.

"It was a few months back. Last time I was in town."

Nothing.

"During the spring convention?"

Still nothing.

He looked away and traced his finger around the rim of the glass, deep in thought. "The Westward hotel bar?"

It took me a moment to recall that night, but when it hit me, I had to stop myself from dropping the bottle as the fever dream returned from out of nowhere. Flashbacks of tequila shots, cosplay, and David came flooding into my mind.

He smiled looking down into his drink, "You were absolutely shitfaced, but don't worry, we've all been there." He took a sip and set his drink down. "So, you told me about the club, insisted I come pay you a visit, well, more like made me promise, actually, more like threatened to chop my bullocks off if I didn't."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, sounds like something drunk me would do. I'm so sorry."

He waved his hand, "No no, it's perfectly alright." He paused for a moment, studied my face, and smirked, "I found it quite charming actually." He said smoothly.

A cool tingle ran down my spine, but I didn't succumb to my nerves. "Couldn't resist coming back for some more of that 'charm'?"

He blushed and shifted in his seat, "Well, I-, um...well, you see I-" he stumbled over his words.

I poured us both a shot and handed him a glass, "Now now, no need for that. I'll take very good care of you." I clinked his glass, "just as I promised."

I took my shot first and watched him take his. His soft brown hair touched his temples and I noticed smile lines around those brown eyes. His age definitely suited him to say the least. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and I reached out and stroked his neck with my fingers. The stubble lightly pricked the skin on my fingertips. He shuddered at the sudden touch and gasped.

"Do you like that?" I asked.

"Yes, very much."

"Good, now just relax." I rested my hand on his chest and felt his exhale. I positioned myself on top of him, my thighs on each side. I was going to enjoy myself just as much as him.

I started swaying my hips slowly against him to the rhythm of the music. My hands remained on his chest, and I could feel his muscles beneath his shirt. He watched me intently, studying my hips, my breasts, and finally he gazed up at my face. His brown eyes were so mischievous yet so kind.

I gave him a little wink as I continued, "Like what you see?"

He nodded, lips still parted. I couldn't resist tracing my thumb across his lower lip. "Such a lovely little mouth." He closed his eyes and pressed a small kiss against my thumb. I decided to make the most of it.

"Now now, I usually charge for that sort of behavior."

"So I can pay for more is what you're implying?"

"Not everything, but...more, yes. There are rules."

David placed a twenty in my bra strap, "What will twenty grant me?"

I cradled his cheek and smiled. I leaned forward and placed my lips on his. I slid his hands up my thighs and set them on my hips. His mouth was hot against mine, but I gently parted from him. Got to leave them wanting more.

"A taste." I whispered in his ear. 

"I want to keep kissing you." He confessed under his breath.

"And nothing more?" I asked with a little pout.

"Only for what you'd allow." He said seriously. I've dealt with my fair share of assholes in this club, which made his respect and understanding all the more refreshing.

I kept swaying my hips to the music, letting the rhythm take me. I flipped my hair and pressed against him. His body felt warm against mine. 

I fantasized what it would be like to have him outside of the club. Exploring one another's bodies and finding what makes him tick. His slender frame made it easy for me to straddle across him. Like we were made for one another. I let my imagination run off with all the things I'd like to do to him. 

He placed two more twenties in my bra strap, "and forty?" He seemed to be enjoying my little game.

I leaned down to kiss him once more, this time parting his lips with my tongue. His tongue slid against mine, fuck, he was a great kisser. I felt his eyelashes on my cheek as he closed his eyes, taking in the kiss. I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't enjoying myself too.

I moved his hands up to my breasts and he squeezed gently over the bra. His large hands covered them completely, but his touch felt like he was handling fine china. He was so attentive. We stayed like this for a moment, never breaking the rhythm of my hips. He moaned into my mouth and I parted from him once again. I moved his hands back down to my sides. I could have sworn he let out a small whimper, but it was hard to tell with the sound of the music. God, I loved teasing this man.

There was no mistaking that he was already hard. I felt the pressure on his lap. The fabric of his trousers was the only barrier between my thigh and his impressive length. I caught myself responding as well and I knew I was getting more and more wet. Doesn't happen often with our clientele, but he was definitely different.

"David, I can tell you're enjoying yourself." I said as I traced a finger along his jawline.

"Mmhmm, very much so. You're gorgeous. Worth the wait, the wages, everything... You're worth everything." He said as his eyes met mine. I could have sworn my heart skipped another beat.

I smiled at him, "Thank you, but flattery won't bend the rules I'm afraid."

"C-can I? Well, er, would you be okay with-?" He started tripping over his words again and looked away. 

I chuckled and raised his chin to look at me, "Would you like to see more? It's okay to ask, David."

He nodded.

He fumbled with his wallet and placed a $100 bill into my elastic waistband. His hand trembled slightly, and I couldn't help but revel at his bashfulness.

He watched entranced as I slowly slid the bra straps off my shoulders. The cheap elastic left little marks on my relieved shoulders. His eyes followed every motion of my fingertips. I unclasped the back of the bra and gave him a coy little wink before I removed the bra completely. His expression gave me a rush of confidence and power. 

He raised his eyebrows and parted his lips, "Fuck," he mouthed. He combed a hand through his hair, trying to keep his composure. "They're perfect."

"Thank you." I said as I continued slowly moving against his hardness.

"I, um, would it be okay with you if I touched them again?" He asked staring up at me with those big brown eyes.

My fingers glided down from my throat, to my clavicle, down my chest, and lightly circled my nipple. Mesmerizing him. Mapping my own body for his viewing, "You want to touch me here?"

"Yes...but not with my hands."

Color me intrigued, but I held on to my self-control, "And how, exactly, do you want to touch me?" I asked.

"I-I want another taste." He admitted. A deep blush bloomed across his face.

I licked my lips. The thought of his tongue on my body stirred something deep in my core, "That'll be double."

He placed more than enough money in my waistband, and what he did next took my breath away.

Something stirred within him. He flashed such a dark stare that I nearly gasped. He leaned forward and held my gaze until his mouth was a few inches away from my breast. A shiver travelled through my body as he sighed a warm breath of air on my nipple, causing it to peak. The tension between us was so taught either one of us could have snapped. 

He closed his eyes and his lips carefully pressed against my breast in a tender kiss. I closed my eyes too, imagining this happening anywhere else than a strip club. The kiss grew deeper and his tongue wrote delicate cursive around my nipple. His hand found my other breast and massaged. 

His tongue felt exquisite and I kept him there for much longer than I should have. For a moment, his sweet caresses let me escape from reality. This was the fuel for my fantasies. I knew I would look back on this one day, so I took in every touch, every stroke, and every breath he made. Electricity ran from my chest and through my limbs. 

A soft moan escaped my lips as he started suckling. His teeth grazed my skin and I grinded my hips involuntarily against his hardness. 

I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to fill me up and fuck me roughly on this sleazy lounge until the sun rose. Simultaneously, I wanted to kiss him tenderly for hours and run my fingers through his soft hair. He made me want. It pained both of us when I parted him from me. 

"Please, no." He begged softly as his head fell back against the lounge.

My hands were firm against his shoulders. I retracted back into 'work-mode' and steadied my breaths, "You've had your taste, David."

He opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it.

Good boy.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked as I continued the lap dance. It was hard to ignore his erection, I started to regret stopping him.

"Yes, of course. Very much." He paused for a moment and then his expression shifted, "Did you?"

The question took me by surprise, since noone had ever asked how I felt while I was in 'work-mode', "Yes, absolutely."

He must have caught my expression because that mischievous glint returned back to his eyes. He bit his lip slightly, but there was something holding him back. So I gave him a little push.

"Tell me, David, what else do you desire?" I asked as my finger trailed down the front of his button-down shirt.

"I, uh, I'm not too sure how to word this."

This should be good.

"I-I want you to cum. Well, by your terms, of course. I just, well, um, I can...assist? Or watch? Its entirely up to you, naturally. That is, um, that's what I really desire." He said quickly, the blush now blooming over his ears as he spoke. 

But he wasn't the only one that was blushing. My heart raced as I tried to process his words. He wants me to cum for him. He is putting my pleasure before his. Or is it that he gets his pleasure from others? Either way I'm stunned that he would be willing to pay on top of that. It isn't a usual request, so I had to think this through.

I stopped grinding on his lap and leaned in closer to meet his eyes. He held his breath. Those brown irises searched mine looking for an answer, "Five hundred."

This time he slowly placed the money in my hand, his eyes never leaving mine as I slipped everything into my garter. 

"Sit back and enjoy."

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked waiting to see what I will do next. He leaned back against the lounge and waited for my next move.

I climbed off his lap and stood before him. His eyes gazed over every inch of my body, taking note of every little freckle and mark that made me unique. 

I turned in place and teased the waistband of my panties, his expression, full of hunger, urging me to continue. I watched his reaction from over my shoulder as I slowly pulled them down and over my ass.

His mouth dropped open, "Oh, you're a vision." He said in a low voice. His hands gripped the fabric of his trousers in an attempt to keep himself restrained. 

I gave him a wink and flipped my hair back over my shoulder. I stood up and turned to face him, "Now where would you like me?"

He nodded his head towards the table in front of us. I handed him his scotch and sat on the edge of the table. He took a sip, but didn't dare look away.

I positioned myself on the table and leaned back. I closed my eyes and again pretended that I was anywhere else. I didn't want to give him some fake show, I wanted him to see me. He was paying for the most personal part of me after all.

My fingers explored down my body and along my thighs, stroking my personal erogenous zones. David watched me closely with dark eyes as he took another sip of his scotch. I guided my hand down between my legs and stroked up and down my slit with one finger. I didn't realize how wet I was already. I started drifting into my own headspace when David's voice interrupted me.

"Could I have a closer look?" he asked.

"Y-yes."

He carefully stood up from the lounge and for a moment he towered over me. He stared down at my body with hooded eyes and took another sip of his scotch. He was completely dressed in his suit, casually sipping on scotch, and there I was touching myself below him naked and debauched.

"Please, go on." He said simply.

My breath hitched as I stared up at him and proceeded to spread my slick around my clit. My other hand toyed with the nipple he suckled on just moments before. His hardness was visible through the trousers. It was hard to think of anything else but him.

As I dipped my fingers inside, he emitted a low groan. His hand wrapped around the outline of his cock which strained against the fabric. He was such a sight to behold. He had the fame, the money, and a power that even he knew he had over me.

"David," I said under my breath.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip at the sound of his own name, "Fuck," he whispered.

"Imagining how I taste?"

"It's all I can think about."

"For a little more-"

"How much?" He interrupted. His eyes grew hungrier as he set the glass down beside me and grabbed for his wallet.

"Another five hundred." 

He counted the cash and placed his wallet back in his pocket. He pressed the cash against my knee and carefully slid his hand up my inner thigh, tucking it under the garter belt. He placed a tender kiss there, his beard tickled my skin.

He gently removed my hand from my cunt and placed two fingers into his mouth. Another taste. He moaned into my fingers, suckling, and cleaning them of my slick. I mewled at the sensation of his tongue sweeping across my skin once more. Anticipation for what was to come swept over me as I envisioned what his tongue would feel like against my clit, but I let him take his time. I wanted him to take his time.

I removed my fingers from his mouth and combed them through his soft brown hair. I gazed down at him, "David, I want you to make me feel good." 

"Of course," was all he said. 

His lips trailed delicately along my thigh and his mouth approached my sex. His hands rested on my hips. I held perfectly still as he breathed out against my vulva and introduced his mouth gradually. His lips were subtle against my skin, becoming acquainted with my body. I succumbed to every brush of his tongue, giving in to the rapture.

He carefully parted my labia with his tongue, and brushed my slick up and down my slit, nearing in on my clitoris. My breaths quickened as he grew closer, my arousal became too much to bear. When he reached his target, I let out a soft cry. I squirmed slightly under his touch as he continued caressing my hard nub with his tongue, but firm hands held my hips in place. I was his to consume.

"You taste like heaven." He whispered.

I only mewled in response. His tongue explored deeper, his appetite grew more apparent. I was his to feast on. The hunger he had for me stirred something deep in my core. Something primal, instinctual. As his tongue continued ravishing my sex, the ache in my core flourished more and more, begging and pleading for release.

My hands were everywhere, his hair, my breasts, the table, grasping for anything to keep me grounded. David kept his firm hold on me, fingers burrowed into my flesh. He wasn't letting up on me, not when I'm this close. I wasn't going anywhere.

"David, oh fuck, I-I'm so close." I said between panting breaths.

"I know, you're doing so good for me."

He moaned against my sex, savoring in the taste. The mix of his tongue and the vibrations of his moans sent me over the edge. Heat spread throughout my body in waves and vivid colors filled my vision. I came into his mouth, his tongue lapped up every drop that he paid for.

"That was worth every penny." He said in a husky voice from between my legs.

I laid there panting, covered in a fine sheen of sweat. I haven't cum like that in some time. I swallowed and came back to the present. His hands stroked my thighs and hips comforting me.

"David... thank you." I said weakly.

He brought me to sorts as I got myself dressed back into the bra and panties. David sat back on the couch to watch me. I turned to leave, it actually pained me to say goodbye.

"Have a good rest of your evening-"

"I'm not quite finished."

I stood there flabbergasted, "You've purchased all that I could possibly offer you."

"No... how much, for you?" He stood up and walked over to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I don't offer that kind of...service." I said, standing my ground. I couldn't bend the rules to that degree.

He shook his head. "Not that, I-I want to make a proposal of sorts."

I wasn't too sure what he was getting at, but I was definitely curious, "What sort of proposal?"

He rubbed at the back of his neck and took another sip of his whiskey. "How do I put this?" He paused for a moment, carefully choosing his next words, "I like you...a lot. I'm a busy man, but I've been looking for an...arrangement I suppose."

I stared at him, he couldn't be asking what I think he was asking.

"I want to be your sponsor."

A sugar daddy.

I covered my mouth with my hand in shock. No more club, no more stupid outfits, no more dealing with assholes. This was my moment.

"I don't want you working here. You're so far above this. I'll provide everything for you."

I shook my head in disbelief, "I can't believe this is happening." 

He smiled, "I know, and I'll understand if you want to take some time to think about it-"

"No, I want this. But it also has to be on my terms of course."

His eyes lit up, "Oh of course, I wouldn't want this any other way." He stepped closer to me and raised my chin to meet my gaze, "Let's get out of here. I heard there's a great bar at the Westward."


End file.
